


Warding the Watchers

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Haunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon follows them, seeing something familiar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warding the Watchers

He's watched these two a few times. They get into more trouble than him, Robbie and Imp used to.

He's just not used to being noticed, talked to, or threatened with a shotgun that can't seriously hurt him. He'll give it to the older boy; heart was in the right place to protect the one he loved.

"Easy."

"Why do you follow us?" the younger one…Sam…said.

"You remind me of someone I lost." The honesty comes as a surprise to the pair.

"It's creepy, dude." The older one, Dean, gave a shudder.

"Dude, try being dead…or, don't, cause I'd hate to see your brother the way my…the way Robin is." He fades himself out, needing to go check on Tim now. The boys just shrug, and go on with business.


End file.
